


Where the Wild Tulips grow？

by Mcdull



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdull/pseuds/Mcdull
Summary: 眾所周知，Vans是一個大家庭。





	Where the Wild Tulips grow？

**Author's Note:**

> 眾所周知，Vans是一個大家庭。

Arjen前一晚夢見參加一個葬禮。它不是一個既定的儀式，而是一段必須徒步的典禮。沿著不平整的磚石路往山坡上面走，望見第一個教堂的時候沒有絲毫遲疑大步朝前，走出十步聽見背後傳來鐘聲，但不能回頭，要循著前方的鐘聲找尋下一個教堂，不被轉角吧臺上的卡帕諾酒吸引，再朝前，找到一隻琴弦紋路的野蝴蝶，然後在鐘聲消失前到達有孩子在追逐的廣場邊的教堂，用精准的意志將飛鏢射出，把蝴蝶牢牢釘在牆上，牆內的管風琴會連著地面一起奏響，背後會盛放一片鬱金香。最後他隱隱約約聽見一段冗長的話，這該是悼詞了，他放下心來。  
睜眼時他敲響了Robin的房門。

Arjen毫不意外Robin第一次做愛時的姿態與青澀大相徑庭，但卻驚訝於親吻總是咬到舌頭或者碰到牙齒。此時此刻，這個超過千里的奔赴，像是一塊終於墜入平靜水面的巨石。他從未如此清晰地意識到，他們已經超出“已經長大”這個範疇很遠了。

Arjen是整個家都快吵翻天的時候Mark領回來的——在再三保證“我們家一定是個溫暖和諧友愛的大家庭”之後。聽到聲響Mark已經眼疾手快地把Arjen往身後藏，用一種所有人都看得明白的眼神暗示“忘了今天要帶你們的童養婿回來嗎”，但家裡仍然吵得不可開交。那個時候的Arjen只是扯掉印著大大的PSV的絨線帽，揉了被壓塌的頭毛，就著Mark的臂彎悄悄往裡面探，壁爐的火燒得很旺，每個人不知道是話說得太快還是酒喝得太多，反正都紅撲撲的。

站著中間被審判的是一個大門牙男孩，顯然在據理力爭。Ruud一邊喝酒一邊頭頭是道地擔憂有一天會在街頭看見二十種彩色花字的fuck the cops，然後不得不帶著Marco叔的簽名去保釋。Rafael原本暖暖地窩在壁爐旁邊吃曲奇，聞言馬上解釋，不會啦Robin跑得比條子快好多！然後在Robin滿臉恨鐵不成鋼的豬隊友眼神裡被Edwin一個眼刀乖乖去罰站。坐在窗邊的Edwin悠悠地翻開報紙，Bert說的嘛，鹿特丹盛產難搞的刺兒頭。Gio立刻就跳起來，我們鹿特丹在這個家裡沒有人權！不轉學是你們提的壞男孩又是你們說的，你們阿賈人全都把話說完好啦！Robin，我親愛的小妹妹，別怕！別聽爸爸們的話，轉學！到我們海布裡來！

然後Mark總算有機會插話進來，Arjen，我們可愛的格羅寧根小男孩，半個PSV小子，明年要轉學去斯坦福橋啦……和Robin一起兩個小孩可以有個照應。啊對，Arjen，正式給大家介紹，Arjen Robben，今天就是我們Vans家的一員啦，雖然沒有van也不准搞針對！——說的是你，Robin！還有Rafa！你們兩個小屁孩！不許把煙火扔到我們新家人的襪子裡！也不許把他的麥片都偷偷倒掉！聽見沒有！Robin停下跟在角落面壁的Rafa壞主意的眉來眼去，轉過頭來笑得一臉燦爛人畜無害，倔強地抬著頭，眼神裡帶點狡黠和狠戾，知道啦，我親愛的姐姐。——這就是他們的第一次正式見面。

Robin為他開門，很快意識到Arjen根本沒有帶行李，又是一次很快別離的會面。Arjen想要張嘴，想要說說他的夢或者別的什麼東西，又發現夢是很容易遺忘的，正如他久未回歸的家庭。他本來想說他願意，他願意站在他的身邊。可是他是率先出走、又更幸運那個，並從此獲得了Robin沒有的成就。他不知道經歷了如此多對立、絕望的並肩以後，他的一切諫言是否還對Robin起作用。

Robin沒有說話，轉身往床上扔了幾個錫箔包裝。這是一種信號。  
Arjen仍然記得和Robin第一次做愛時說的第一句話。  
拒絕，或者享受。  
那是開春裡熾熱又洶湧的少年情緒，是試探而一發不可收拾的愛意，是誰也不會設想未來的莽撞。Arjen半夜溜進Robin的房間，在他的床鋪扔上錫箔包裝，瘋狂又浪漫。年輕人總是很容易假想愛就是使勁撕碎，然後碎裂的會設法把自己分散的細胞結合，它永遠不會死亡。

曾經Arjen以為他們的關係必須隱藏而不被甚至家人所知，每當他委婉地向Robin提出建議時，又總是換來Robin主動地親吻。實際上，相當長一段時間，他們確實表現得如爸爸和姐姐們所想的一樣，互相看不慣。天馬行空得難以理喻的左腳男孩，熱血沖頭得獨樹一幟的邊路勇士，懟天懟地把全世界都得罪一通，轉頭又跟前一分鐘還在吵架的同學打出絕妙的配合，像忘記所有背後的故事一樣無所謂地擁抱慶祝。意氣風發從來用得不對頭，結果又總是證明他們的正確，只是旁人想像不到可以這麼做。他們頑劣、不服輸到彼此不得不承認彼此的真誠。他們矛盾而易碎，不清不楚就可以隨便地親吻做愛，放肆而暈眩。

Arjen知道同在一個屋簷下的開放又無外人知曉的秘密時已經二十二歲。他總算察覺自己不必要的顧慮太多。

整個地下室溫暖的淺橘色明麗通透，Robin穿著齊整，只是訓練衫的領口開得稍微大了些，側頸一條密密麻麻的粉紅戳線修長迷人，隨著起伏腰和臀彎成美好的弧度，跪在Ruud腿間嘬著他的粗長。Ruud往後挨著軟沙發靠背，同樣保持體面的上半身，卻狠狠地一手托著Robin後頸一邊抓著淋漓的頭頂毛髮往下摁。Gio把Mark按到牆角從後面貫穿，Mark又爽又痛地拖長聲呻吟，腳背翻過來勾住Gio的後腳踝蹭，演一個沒有力氣的發軟突然朝下後方墜，惹得Gio嘶地差點咬舌頭，把站起來一點的Mark扳過來咬吻。

Ruud的渾濁再次引起Robin的咳嗽，邊罵見鬼的邊把Robin拖到懷裡技巧性地撫慰，卻只是拍拍後背，再用成熟的手掌把整個柱體照顧得很好。Gio把Mark拽到床沿，天知道一個地下室為什麼還專門有一鋪床！Mark扒著兩邊的桅杆想要往後蹭，被抓著兩隻小腿往上翻折。Ruud這時候突然停下來，Robin失去安慰地細喘了聲，眼眶裡的水將落未落，在Ruud低吻耳垂的交代裡不情不願地自己揉慰。Mark依然在和Gio玩躲避的遊戲，被捏著膝蓋卻扭腰擺脫，然後被趕來的Ruud重新抓住腳踝分開大腿，臀縫濕得一塌糊塗，正好互相滿足充分濕潤地進入。Gio也不惱怒，想起來縮在沙發裡的小可憐。射在坐墊裡還在喘氣平息的男孩口腔再次接納不同的莖體，嘴唇與空氣造成共鳴引起的乖順的吮吸聲甚至蓋過真正在床面肉體拍擊的聲音。

在這個家裡，這種時刻，所有人都把交談當作是一種累贅。

自此之後Arjen開始領會這種更坦然的表達方式，物理動作永遠更誠實。他回過頭來開始理解Robin蹩腳的初吻，有一些象徵擺在置物架上，無法強迫自己看不見。與其說忠誠狹隘倒不如說忠誠像沙漏一樣密咂咂地流逝又復原。他也不是不記得血氣方剛要靠體格硬剛時說出過“每天黏著Gio怕不是個Giogolo”的不能撤回的飛鏢。後來每每面對大眾他總是不可抑止地腦中反復回旋當時Robin很努力假裝不在乎的樣子。人們說Robin在Vans們和更多人的目光下被迫長大，卻不知道Arjen的成熟的代價是在別人看不見的地方用鏢尖在Robin這兒留下一個個細痕。

而現在，進到房間這麼久，他們才開始久違的親吻。太遲了，太遲了，儘管他們做愛的次數不少，但幸福永遠只能是遙遠的另一種東西。在不被認可、望不見歸宿，沒有星辰的暗夜，Arjen稍一不注意帶有憐憫的話語就會朝著沒完沒了的孤島沉淪。Arjen可以光明正大地向跟他沒有任何血緣關係的Vans家庭說很多愛，但是他沒有任何一種立場去向Robin闡釋他獨角獸一樣不存在又奇幻真切的愛意。

Arjen制住Robin的兩隻手腕，Robin沒有拒絕他。兩副僅憑月光照亮的精壯身軀故事更多。只是整個掌心包裹Robin的性器，虎口刮過龜頭的邊緣，Robin就開始猛烈地戰慄。他一面逃避著Arjen的熱氣吐出一些不需要親吻的破碎話語，又一面直視Arjen的眼底直叫他不知所謂。兩指順著濕濘濘的腿側滑上去撐開擴張，舌頭觸及Robin的胯骨想協助放鬆，Arjen卻比Robin有更想落淚的衝動。他終於再也沒有勇氣施展任何撫慰，一瞬間在讀不准Robin的眼神中很無措地緩緩蹲下來。

Arjen一直認為Robin的每一次出走都很有魄力。從德奎普到海布裡，從海布裡到老特拉福德，再從老特拉福德……到他所知甚少的遙遠的橫跨歐亞的地界。他的每一步都是在不確定未來有多少迷霧中決定的，也不顧路上就蹲守了多少荊棘虎視眈眈。是，他Arjen可以做旁觀的一員，他沒有對外做出過任何承諾。但是這晚他偏偏在無人知曉裡來到了，即使隔了這麼久，即使他此刻的理智已經盡數用掉，儘管他說不出害怕無言的告別後各自購買飛機票。以往做愛的時候，如果停下來，Robin總是會用一種無法捨棄的聲音討饒。這讓Arjen總是產生一種Robin還沒長大的錯覺。可是現在，在不知道Robin的決意以前，他希望能夠得到多愛他三天的准許，即使這七十二小時只能擁抱他的軀體。

然後Arjen看著Robin依然雙腿展開一定角度，一根手指又一根手指地自己開拓，揉捏著胸口的軟點，再度發出細碎的呻吟。再然後，迷迷糊糊間，Robin把自己拉起來，倒出半管潤滑劑在自己的性器上，溫暖的雙手連兩顆陰囊都照顧得很好。起伏的動作令他忍不住問出“你是把我當成Ruud了嗎？”——你是把我當成，對你而言更重要的人生導師、懂你的貼心姐姐和真正有資格安慰你的朋友了嗎？

但Robin依然沒有作聲。他加快了手上的動作，如同天生瞭解Arjen的身體。在Arjen也要被欲望啟動喉嚨的瞬間把他推倒，慢慢撐開往下坐。  
“我在呢……Arjen。”背對著，Robin輕輕地說。

Robin敏銳地操控括約肌的伸縮頻率，靈活地上下左右方便Arjen的攪動廝磨，不管Arjen表情如何地自顧自在浮海顛簸中為每一次觸動舒服地媚叫。引著Arjen的雙手放在自己胯間，臀部翹得更高。——我在呢。

然後Robin終於轉過來俯下身吻住Arjen。唇舌極力遊走交鋒，勾住Arjen不讓他逃掉，像是要把Arjen肺裡甚至靈魂裡的空氣都盡數取走。Arjen有些失神，他感到額頭縫隙裡的汗水都和Robin鬢間滴落的融合在一起，兩人的交疊處體液豐湧極盡荒淫纏綿。

Robin溢出一聲痛呼，Arjen在性器一下被吸緊裡意識到自己猛然頂得很深，而口腔裡鐵銹味蔓延，下唇的痛楚慢慢加深而身體正要高潮。猩紅的液體從Robin唇角流下，被粗壯陰莖深入的鈍痛沒來得及消散，可他顫抖地，要捧住Arjen的臉。  
“我很疼，你也很疼……那我們就互相准許放過吧。”  
“承認彼此都沒有錯，承認沒有彼此賦予和烙下印跡，承認彼此都有自己的路要走，承受自我的選擇帶來的結果。”

Robin熟練地撫弄自己的性器，一番話如釋重負地射在Arjen胸膛，Arjen的濁液在腸壁流動的感覺令他不住舒服地悶哼，又意猶未盡地用軟乎乎的穴肉蹭Arjen帶點彼此餘溫的莖體。  
埋在肩頭下意識去吻Arjen的眼角眉心，立刻觸電式地彈起，肯定語氣。  
“你哭過了。不止一次。”

頸間對微熱氣息的離開充滿敵意，Arjen不自覺地收緊擁住Robin的手臂。這場性愛之後Arjen認為自己的進步是開始正視內心的小男孩。既然都是小男孩了，那麼也不妨礙像倔強的小男孩一樣要聽到一句明明白白的承諾才安心。

“你愛我嗎？……不對——我可以愛你嗎？”  
“我二十歲就開始愛你了。”Robin在Arjen的胸膛裡笑得很大聲，Arjen感到整個心腔都在震動，“別告訴我你不知道Mark姐姐最初帶你回來的目的。”

Robin躺下來和Arjen並肩，右手五指認真穿過Arjen的左手五指縫隙。  
“我在整個三十歲前都活得像個小男孩，肆意妄為，想打架就打架，想頂撞就頂撞，想反悔就反悔。”  
“十年裡每天Vans都在擔心我：該不該轉學，怎麼和同學相處，如何跟村裡的兄弟們保持和睦，就差一本圓滑官話大全了——儘管我沒怎麼聽他們的話就是了。”

“但是，去他媽的命理，我自己該是什麼樣我自己得好好把握。為了我的職業生涯，為了我們最後一次的最高賽場，我還想要去闖一闖，去吃苦頭，你明白嗎Arjen，我唯獨承認這點，你是我更長遠和更執著的支柱。”

Arjen這一晚夢見參加一個婚禮。它沒有一個既定的對象，更像是一場集體的慶典。沿著平直開闊的磚石地面往光芒的地帶走，望見第一個教堂停下來觀禮，走出十步聽見背後傳來禮炮聲，回頭有禮花灑落，再信步根據鐘聲的指引到達下一個教堂的宣誓，轉角吧臺上的甜馬提尼酒也可以喝一杯再走，朝前追隨一隻琴弦紋路的野蝴蝶，到達鐘聲足夠長到孩子們追逐兩圈的廣場，旁的教堂蝴蝶落在他的飛鏢上，牆內的管風琴連著地面為他靜止，面前綻放成片華美的鬱金香。他聽見他在複述一段誓詞，睜眼又是那年初見英氣逼人的面容。

**Author's Note:**

> 筆下寫過的Robin從逃避/抗拒/陷於現狀到適應/和解/平衡了，所以推回到四年前決心離開五大聯賽，那個傳說中神秘的一晚，假如我一直以為的被動轉型，其實是主動求變呢？
> 
> 本來想傷害他們，但是又不忍心——的一個故事。


End file.
